A patient requiring intermittent anesthesia, air way patency or positive pressure ventilation may have an endotracheal tube inserted into the trachea by way of the mouth or nose or by way of a surgically created opening in the trachea. The distal end of the tube is sometimes encircled by an inflatable cuff to provide a seal against the wall of the trachea. After insertion of the tube, foreign matter such as mucous often accumulates near the distal end of the tube. In order to remove any accumulation of foreign matter, a suction catheter is inserted into the trachea through the endotracheal tube until the end of the catheter projects beyond the distal end of the tube. Suction catheters (especially silicone, polyvinyl chloride, or silicone treated) are small and thin-walled and easily stick to the inside surface of the endotracheal tube. Since any movement of the endotracheal tube is undesirable, it is essential that the catheter move freely. Various lubricants have been used to eliminate sticking. However, the lubricants are then left in the tube and can be forced into the trachea during the ventilating cycle.